


Rain, Rain, Go Away

by phoenixyfriend



Series: Blame Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Boats and Ships, Consensual Violence, F/M, Friends With Benefits, except they aren't really friends, more like kind of antagonistic coworkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: Izuna thinks that they really should have splurged on an actual fucking boat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt:
> 
> IzuTouka “Don’t fucking touch me.”

It was cold and rainy and Izuna was feeling patently miserable. Rainy weather was not an Uchiha’s weather.

At least Touka seemed equally miserable.

“I would just like to remind you,” Izuna said aloud, “That it was _your_  decision to take a rowboat over instead of just getting a ride on a bigger ship.”

“Fuck you,” Touka replied, as eloquent as ever.

“I’m just saying–”

“It would have cost more than the mission budget, you little _shit_.”

“…Rude,” Izuna huffed. He continued after a moment, “Besides, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we are _soaked to the bone_  in a tiny boat in the middle of ocean, when we didn’t need to be. I’d have gladly paid for it out of pocket if I had to. Seriously, this is just aw–”

“I will rip out your tongue if you say another word,” Touka promised. “And then I will roast it and _feed it to you_.”

“You are a very violent woman.”

“I started fighting in the Clan Wars before you were even _born_ , Uchiha,” Touka scoffes. “Or do you need another reminder of how much more experience I have, eh?”

“I’m one of the four best shinobi in _existence_ , Senju.”

“Only if we’re looking at Fire Country, brat.”

“Brat?” Izuna was not going to admit that his voice had managed to reach an actual squeak in offense. “ _Brat?”_

“Yeah,” Touka drawled, leaning back and tucking her hands behind her head. It would have been more impressive if not for the squelch of sodden fabrics. “You’re a _brat_.”

“Then you’re an old hag!” Izuna retorted. It wasn’t the most inspired of rebuttals, and the smirk on Touka’s face indicated that she absolutely knew this fact. Izuna lurched to her side of the rowboat, kunai in hand, and quickly found himself pinned.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Touka hissed in his ear, and then twisted around and pushed him back to his side of the rowboat. With the water everywhere and the naturally unsteady footing, Izuna had trouble finding his balance. “And what was that about being one of the best shinobi in existence? Or does that only apply when kunoichi aren’t included?”

“It’s–”

“Let me guess, the _weather_ is throwing you off.” Touka said, with what could have passed as a pitying look if there wasn’t such a vicious smirk shadowing it. “Poor little Uchiha, thrown off by the–”

Izuna lunged again, not even bothering with the kunai this time. He also put a little more effort in, which helpfully let him actually pin Touka this time.

“I thought I told you not to touch me,” Touka said, sounding more amused than anything.

“And let that ruin our precious little game?” Izuna whispered, the bone of his hip pressing into one of Touka’s buttocks. She made a considering noise and shifted.

“Well, I guess I’m tying you to the bed tonight,” Touka decided.

“Hell no, after the shit you put us both through with this rowboat decision, _I’m_ topping tonight.” Izuna released some of the pressure he was putting on Touka’s arm. “It’s only fair.”

“You’re lucky you’re a good fuck, Uchiha.” Touka suddenly bucked her body, and Izuna found himself flipped over with a yelp.

_No Sharingan._  The words flashed through his mind. The second he activated his eyes was the second the game was over.

Touka loomed over him, her eyes carefully assessing his just in case he did break the most important rule she’d set for their… dalliances, and then smirked. “Fine. Tonight, you get to top. But don’t let this fool you into thinking you’ll get to do the same next time.”

“I would dream of it,” Izuna said. “And you’re still a cheap old hag for this rowboat situation.”

Touka rolled her eyes as she moved over to let him up. “Oh, grow up. It’s just a little water.”

“A _little?”_

And so the argument continued.


End file.
